Missing you
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Sharpay goes away and Gabriella misses her. Gabpay fluff M for sexual content oneshot


This is dedicated to my baby, Sam hope your having tons of fun!!

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Gabriella walked into her dark house not even bothering to turn on the light. All she wanted to do was go straight to bed. She had the worst day today. First of all she missed Sharpay terribly and knew that was the main cause of her horrible day. Second of all her boss made her work 3 hours later than usual. Gabriella slowly walked into her empty living room looking around before sighing. Normally she would find Sharpay here laying on the couch watching TV waiting on her to get home.

Sharpay would see her and immediately jump up, run over to her, and jump in the brunette's arms kissing her in every place possible on her face and neck telling her how much she missed her today. Gabriella smiles slightly thinking about this before plopping down on the spot Sharpay normally occupied.

She was happy that her girlfriend was following her dream and becoming a singer; a successful one at that. She just wished it didn't require so much traveling. Sharpay had begged Gabriella to go with her to LA, but Gabriella couldn't take off work which was upsetting for them both. They had never been apart this long and it was going to be miserable they both knew that.

The day Sharpay left she had almost missed her flight because she wouldn't let go of Gabriella at the gate. As much as the brunette wanted to hold Sharpay in her arms she knew Sharpay had to go so she finally pried herself away from the blonde and made her get on her flight right before take off.

Gabriella soon got knocked out of the memory when she heard her phone ringing. She quickly ran over to answer it knowing exactly who it was calling. She picked it up hitting the send button not even looking at the caller ID. "Hey beautiful." she says plopping down on her couch.

"Hey baby." she reply making Gabriella immediately smile at the sound of her girlfriends voice. "How are you?" the blonde asks already knowing the answer.

"Missing you." The brunette replies sadly making the blonde sigh.

"I know baby I miss you too. So so so much." Sharpay says with an equally sad voice. "I finished recording another song today." Sharpay says trying to bring the mood up a little.

Gabriella smiles slightly. Sure she missed the blonde but she was glad that she was living her dream. "That's great baby I'm so proud of you." She says making the blonde smile even though Gabriella couldn't see it. "Where are you? You sound like your driving?" she says now realizing the sounds coming from the other side of the phone.

"Oh I'm just now driving back to the hotel." The blonde replies quickly.

"Oh okay." the brunette simply says.

"Yeah but I just got here so I should go to sleep I have to be up early baby I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep." She says making the brunette grin wide.

"I love you." The brunette says.

"I love you too." Sharpay smiles before hanging up the phone.

Gabriella looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 9 o'clock. She never went to bed this early. Her and Sharpay always stayed up watching movies on the nights that she worked this late so that they could make up for lost time during the day. She just wasn't feeling staying up tonight so she got up and slowly made her way into their bedroom looking at her big empty bed.

Gabriella sighs and walks over to her closet changing her clothes and slipping into a tank top and shorts to sleep in. she then made her way over to the bed and crawled in reaching for her bear that Sharpay had given her, cuddling to it as close as she could get. It was comforting it smelled like Sharpay's perfume. Gabriella gripped on to the bear, closing her eyes, letting sleep take over her body.

The entire house was quiet, the only sound being made was the light breathing coming from the bedroom. That is until there was a big bang coming from the living room causing Gabriella to jump up in surprise. "What the hell was that?" she asks the empty room, rubbing her eyes. She slowly gets out of bed before walking over to Sharpay's panty drawer and getting a knife out. Yes Sharpay had a knife in her panty drawer. She said it was for protection. Gabriella just made sure to remember not to piss her off.

She slowly walked into the living room looking around trying to find the source of the noise when she bumped into someone. She quickly turned around pulling her hand back getting ready to stab someone when she heard them scream. It was a high pitched scream she would recognize anywhere. She walked over to the light switch turning it on to see Sharpay ducked down on the floor with her arms over her head. "Sharpay? What the hell are you doing I just almost killed you."

Sharpay slowly moved her hands from over her head and looked up at her girlfriend. She then quickly got up off her feet moving over to her. "Wait! Sharpay? What are you doing here? you aren't supposed to be back for another two days!" she says finally realizing that her girlfriend was standing in front of her.

"I missed you." She says pulling the brunette into her arms. "I couldn't be away from you any longer baby." she says making Gabriella kiss her passionately almost knocking her over. "Well I see someone missed me too." Sharpay says pulling back.

Gabriella just rolls her eyes at her girlfriend. "Just shut up and kiss me." she says before pulling the blonde to her and kissing her again this time the blonde getting just as in to it. Sharpay backed her girlfriend up into the bedroom kissing her the entire way there. She backed her up until they fell onto the bed; Gabriella on bottom.

"I missed you so much." Sharpay says kissing down the brunette's neck making a moan escape her lips.

"I missed you too." The brunette replies, running her hands through the blondes hair. Gabriella then unexpectedly flips the blonde over on to her back making the blonde shriek with surprise. Gabriella then slides the blondes shirt over her head quickly only detaching her lips from the blondes long enough to get it off.

Gabriella then slides down trailing kisses down the blonde's chest and stomach before reaching her the blondes jeans. The quickly and skillfully unbuttons them pulling them off as fast as she could. She then makes her way back up to the blonde kissing her forcefully. Sharpay pulls Gabriella's shirt up over her head and sees she is wearing no bra. She smiles and pulls one of the brunette's breast into her mouth sucking it roughly making the brunette cry out in pleasure.

"I want to taste you so bad baby." she whispers making Sharpay groan in reply and tug on her breasts harder. Sharpay quickly slides off the brunette's shorts throwing them to the side somewhere. Gabriella reaches her hand around Sharpay's back making the blonde arch her back off the bed for better access as she unhooks her bra tossing it in their pile of clothes.

Gabriella starts roughly massaging the blondes breasts, kneading them with her hands as she nibbles on Sharpay's sensitive spot; her earlobe. "God Bri I need you so bad." The blonde moans out tangling her fingers through the brunette's long brown hair. Gabriella smiles and slides down the blonde placing a light kiss on each breast before sliding down further and pulling the blondes thong off.

She then moves back up to the blonde kissing her. She knew how antsy the blonde was getting but she still wanted to have her fun and tease her some more. Gabriella brings her leg up placing her knee over the blonde's entrance slightly putting pressure on it making the blonde buck her hips wildly against her knee. Gabriella picks her knee up and smiles at the blonde watching her groan.

Gabriella then moves down placing herself over the blonde's entrance. She looks up at the blonde and sees her with her eyes closed in anticipation of what was about to come. She smiles and slowly licks the blonde bottom to top before pulling back again. "Bri…please." The blonde moans out as she massages her own breasts.

Gabriella figures that the blonde has had enough and quickly thrusts her tongue into the blonde causing her to scream out in pleasure and buck her hips up off the bed. Gabriella places her hands on Sharpay's thighs holding her down as she thrust her tongue deeper and faster into Sharpay. "Oh…god!" the blonde gasps out while roughly massaging her own breasts.

Sharpay then pulled Gabriella's head up motioning for her to stop. Gabriella just looked at her confused as Sharpay pushes her onto her back. "I want you to cum with me." she says before sitting on top of Gabriella. Gabriella's smiles and pulls Sharpay's entrance over her face and starts thrusts her tongue in once again.

Sharpay moans as the brunette thrusts her tongue in and out of the blonde quickly. Sharpay then kneels her head down and thrusts her own tongue deep inside of Gabriella hearing a muffled moan from her. Sharpay smiles and begins to suck on the brunette's clit hard making Gabriella moan and thrust her tongue in even harder.

"Oh god Bri I'm about to cum." Sharpay announces to the girl under her. She wanted Gabriella to cum with her so she thrusts two fingers into the blonde pumping them in and out as hard as she can while still lapping at her center with her tongue. Gabriella screams in pleasure bites down on the blonde's clit making her scream out in pure bliss.

After a few more thrusts both girls cum all over each other, screaming out the others name. Sharpay laid on top of Gabriella a few more minutes trying to catch her breath. She then rolls off of Gabriella and wraps her arms tightly around the brunette's waist. "I love you." The blonde whispers burying her head in the Gabriella's neck.

"I love you too." The brunette whispers back pulling the blonde closer to her, letting sleep take over both of them.

The next morning Gabriella awoke to find the bed empty beside her. "Please tell me that wasn't a dream." She says to no one while looking around the room. She gets up and slips on some shorts and tank top before walking out of her room to see Sharpay in the kitchen wearing only a big t-shirt. Gabriella knew she was wearing nothing under it which kind of turned her on.

"Damn it." Gabriella hears knocking her from her thoughts. She watches the blonde and now notices she is trying to work the toaster oven; with no avail. She smiles and walks over to the blonde wrapping her arms around her waist causing the girl to jump slightly, but relax after realizing who it was.

"Morning baby." Gabriella says kissing the blondes neck. Sharpay forgets about her task at hand and turns around to greet her girlfriend by wrapping her arms around the brunettes neck and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Morning." The blonde whispers against the brunette's lips. She then pulls back and rests her forehead against the brunettes and smiles at her only to have Gabriella quickly return the smile.

"Don't ever leave me again." Gabriella whispers seriously.

"I promise." The blonde says before kissing the brunette again only this time more passionate.

Their kiss gets interrupted by a beeping noise. They quickly pull apart searching for the source of the noise when they realize Sharpay's toast was smoking making the smoke alarm go off. Sharpay quickly got a chair so that she could turn the alarm off and Gabriella quickly turned off the toaster oven.

After they get everything turned off Sharpay looks at Gabriella, her cheeks turning a dark crimson red. "Sorry." She says shyly. Gabriella just giggles and pulls her girlfriend to her.

"It's okay." she says before kissing the blonde lightly on the lips. "How about I make us something?" she asks making the blonde nod slowly looking at her burnt toast. Gabriella giggles and throws the toast away before getting the bread out to make more.

Sharpay watches the brunette as she placed the bread into the toaster. She smiles and walks up behind her wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and laying her chin on her shoulder. "I love you." The blonde whispers into her ear making Gabriella smiles widely.

"I love you too baby." she replies back, leaning into the blondes embrace.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Okay this was kinda short but it just popped into my head so I said what they hey I'll write it. Hope you guys liked it and please review and tell me what you thought! and also Sam I hope your having a good time in Orlando! I miss you sooooooooooo much baby! Love you!


End file.
